


Stage Fright (without the stage)

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bribery, Christmas, First Time, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: based on this plot bunny idea from my friendbased on Jared's fright/nerves of recording Xmas song. Jensen comes to cheer him on and calm him down, boost his ego and then there's kissing.





	Stage Fright (without the stage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> This was originally a Christmas gift for **imthehotgirl** Posting it here now because she's having a tough week and figured she could use a pick me up.

Jensen stood in the booth and watched as Jared wiped sweat off his forehead. He knew all too well that Jared sweated when he was nervous. Hell, Jared sweated even when he wasn’t nervous. But it was ramped up here. 

When Jason had asked them all to contribute to the Christmas album, Jensen had immediately said yes. He never let a buddy down. Misha had been immediately game. Jared had been very hesitant, however. They all knew Jared didn’t think he had the best singing voice and could be very self-conscious about his singing. Jensen had coddled and cajoled, even going so far as to promise he would be in the booth the whole time while Jared’s song was being recorded. 

That’s why he was here on a Saturday, watching Jared blow take after take. Jason was getting more and more upset and the guy mixing the song made a few noises. 

Jensen made a gesture to Jason who nodded. Jason leaned into the mic and said, “Jared, we’re going to take a little break.”

Jensen saw Jared’s body both relax and slump. He watched Jason walked away, talking to the mixer about how they could save any of the takes. As soon as they were gone, he stepped into the booth with his friend. 

“How badly does it suck?” Jared asked immediately. “And why did I let you talk me into this, Smeckles?”

Jensen started at the old nickname. Jared hadn’t called him that in a long time. “It doesn’t suck. And you let me talk you into this because you wanted to contribute.”

“Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea,” Jared mumbled, sitting down on the stool nearby. 

“You **can** sing, Jared. You forget, I’ve heard you plenty of times. You’re just letting your nerves get to you. You need to calm down. Pretend it’s just us. You’re singing to me in the Impala, away from the grips and the cameras.”

Jared shook his head. “I don’t think I can do this. You’re the singer here.”

Jensen stepped close, reaching out and putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “You can do this,” he reiterated.

“Not very well.”

“C’mon, where’s the Padalecki confidence?” Jensen tried to joke. 

“It evaporates when I try to sing, I guess.”

“This pity party, is it a private one?” A dollop of sarcasm came out with Jensen’s words. 

Jared didn’t flinch. “Jason needs to find someone else. You again, maybe.”

“I’m not the best singer in the world. Kane’s better than me, or Jason, or Steve,” he listed off others. 

“You could be as big a singer as them if you did it full time. But please don’t,” he added. “I need you with me on the show.”

Jensen smiled. His hand drifted from the shoulder up to Jared’s neck. “I’d never leave the show. Unless you did too. We Winchester bros gotta stick together, right?”

Jared smiled and actually smiled. 

“Ready to try it again?” Jensen prompted. 

Jared’s smile faded so fast it was like it was never there. He sighed. “Jensen…”

“Tell you what. I’ll tell Jason to pipe it to headphones that I’ll wear. That way you’ll just be singing to me.” A skeptical look crossed his co-star’s face. But Jensen felt him wavering. “Please, man? Sing it for me? I’ll give you…,” he thought quickly. “I’ll give you a kiss,” he teased. 

That broke Jared out of his funk. He laughed. “You will? Oh, but if you do the fan girls will be so jealous!” He laughed a bit more, then became more subdued as Jason and the mixer came back in. He looked up at Jensen, who stared back with an anticipatory expression. “Fine. Only to you.”

“Excellent!” Jensen said, hurrying out before Jared could change his mind. 

“Hey, what about my kiss?!” Jared shouted after him. 

Jason shot them both a look. “What?”

“Never mind.” He explained the plan and Jason agreed. Jensen slipped on the headphones, looked through the glass to Jared, then leaned in to speak into the mic. “We’re starting playback, Jay.”

Jared nodded, visibly swallowing. The music started. When his cue to sing came, it came out a little wobbly. Then he looked up and Jensen gave him an encouraging smile, cutting his eyes to Jason and the dude to let him know they couldn’t hear any of it. He saw Jared get it and relax, his voice sounding much more natural and smooth. He finished out the song. 

Jensen looked and saw the thumbs up and spoke into the mic again. “We got it, Jay.” It came out very soft but also very proud. Jared looked startled but pleased. Jensen took off his headphones and walked into the booth, as Jason called for another break. He walked right over to him and hugged him. “I knew you could do it. That was great, dude.”

Jared out a shaky breath. “You think so?”

“I know it. I knew you had it in you.” Without stopping to think, without hesitating, Jensen kissed him right on the mouth. When he pulled back, surprise running all throughout his body, it was to find Jared smiling at him. 

“You paid up. Thought I’d have to call you out on Twitter to get you to do it.”

Jensen shrugged, embarrassed. He was also trying to quash the little thrill that had come from kissing Jared. “I told you I would.”

Jared smirked. “Yeah. But that wasn’t a kiss.”

“What?” Jensen yelped as Jared grabbed him, dipped him, and laid one on him. When it was over, and Jared had set him back on his feet again, he stood there, blinking. 

“ _That_ ,” Jared said smugly, “was a kiss.” He grinned. “And that,” he said, holding up his phone and showing Jensen the picture of them kissing, “is payback for roping me into this, Smeckles.” 

Jensen stared at him for a long moment, then burst out laughing. All he could think was that talking Jared into singing on Jason’s Christmas album might have been the best idea he ever had. 

 

End


End file.
